


Ruined by Connnor McGregor

by celebritybulgeblog



Category: Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF
Genre: M/M, MMA, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, UFC, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebritybulgeblog/pseuds/celebritybulgeblog
Summary: A pure sex fantasy of the utter sex god that is Conor McGregor from the UFC, MMA and boxing.





	Ruined by Connnor McGregor

I was a personal asssistant to MMA stars. That's what led me to a night with MMA bad boy Connor McGregor.

Having heard Connor was in a bad mood, I entered his room with some trepidation. He was sitting on a couch, talking to someone on his phone. He saw me come in out the corner of his eye, and dropped his voice and continued talking. He nodded to me briefly, to give the OK for me to come in.

I walked over to the other side of the room and placed all the bags on the table, and started to unpack the food he'd ordered.

I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but he sounded agitated, and was arguging quietly. Maybe someone on his team I thought, until I heard him mention "the boys" -- his sons. Must be his girlfriend, I thought.

I continued to unpack, and out of the corner of my eye, could see McGregor had his other hand down his shorts -- he was still dressed in them from the fight, but was wearing a t-shirt now too. He was casually playing with his cock as he chatted on the phone, like some people would doodle. But out of the corner of my eye I was transfixed, and my work slowed -- maybe obviously so. McGregor looked up at me, and I looked away and continued my work.

All of a sudden McGregor got louder... "no, you're not listening... I didn't.... oh fuck off". He threw the phone across the room and it shattered on the wall. I jumped.

McGregor launched off the couch and approached me to see the food. He took some of the bread, chomped on it, and growled. "Fucking UFC. My fucking manager. My fucking girlfriend. All trying to piss me off today." He grabbed a can of beer, opened it and swigged from it.

I didn't say anything, but noticed that he was standing there showing a semi through his shorts. I thought I was in heaven.

I loved many MMA fighters, but McGregor was maybe my favourite. A gorgeous, primal guy with an amazing body... and he was standing here with a semi in his shorts right next to me. I could feel his heat and anger right next to me.

I thought I should go though, his mood was clearly not a good one. I finished off, and turned to leave. "Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"Yeah, hang around. Not in the mood for after parties, but could do with some company."

I couldn't believe it.

"Besides, I won't smash anything more... probably."

I grinned and nodded quietly.

We both had a beer, and he continued to devour his takeaway. We passed the time in silence; I was content to let him eat.

A knock at the door came, and someone popped their head in. "Mr McGregor, I got a call from your manager saying he couldn't get through on your mobile. Can he--"

McGregor cut him off "Tell him fuck off, and you can fuck off too!"

The guy scuttled out and shut the door. 

I think I had escaped lightly so far.

He again growled, visibly annoyed.

"I wanna go out there, get back into the Octagon. I want another go."

"There's always next time, to get your revenge" I volunteered.

"Aye," he said. "But right now I wanna hit something... or fuck something." He grinned. 

He drank some more beer. "Don't worry mate, that's not a threat." We both laughed. "Both feel good, but neither look like they're happening tonight given my performance earlier and me missus being in Paris."

My laughing must have been poor disguise, I dropped my eyes and blushed.

McGregor was sharp, and caught it. "Ha, you're not a batty boy are ya?"

"Erm..."

"Ha, you are. Nothing wrong with that mate, just curious. Some of the fighters prefer what's in the Octagan to the totty walking around it, trust me."

"Oh?"

"Ha, I ain't telling. But they're out there." He finished another can of beer. "Others," he added, "will take what they can get." He glanced up and down me, like he was assessing a lump of meat in his local butchers. It sent a shiver down my spine. We locked eyes for what seemed like ages.

There was a pause for a moment, and he stood up... walked to the door, locked it. He stood in front of the locked door, almost like a guard not letting people in... or out. "You gonna suck me off? I need to shoot a load bad man."

I couldn't belive this was happening and sat there.

"Fucking come on, I've got wood." Sure enough he had, the semi had got harder and was pushing up his shorts.

I stood nervously, and approached slowly, unsure if this was truly real.

"oh hurry the fuck up!" He approached me, grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the floor... my knees whacked hard, but I barely felt the pain as he yanked his shorts down, and his hard cock was shoved into my mouth. He held onto my head, guiding his cock down my throat... I fought to fight the gag reflex as he was in so fast.

"Oh yeah, that's it..." he said, letting his head fall back. "I haven't cum in six days, you have no idea how much I need this."

I couldn't see much... just aware that McGregor was ramming my throat, with his balls aching for any release. I held his muscly legs, they were like tree trunks. And his ripped arms were holding my head firm... he was a tatootted powerhouse and he knew what attention he wanted, and moved me as he wanted. When he pulled my head up, I worked the engorged head with my tongue and lips. Then no sooner had I worked the head, and he'd shoved it right down my throat as far as he could push it.

"Oh man you're a good cock sucker," he said. I felt myself getting hard in my jeans as he praised me. "I don't know who's enjoying this more, me or you."

I mumbled. He momentarily pulled his cock right out, put a finger under my chin, and pulled my face up to look at him. "What's that?"

He was a beauty. Gorgeous face looking down, muscle everywhere in sight. A true man.

"I said please don't ever stop."

"You got it, you dirty little whore. Look at ya, you love it don't ya?" 

I nodded.

"God I love a slut who really gives me what I deserve." He grabbed my head and thrust back into me without mercy. He started to pound my head up and down his cock, skull fucking me with increasing intensity.

We continued for what seems like ages... allowing me to breathe before thrusting into my throat again and again... wondering when he was going to blow.

"Right son, I'm going to do to you what I should have done to Nate Diaz."

He pulled out, took my arm and pulled me up. I felt like a rag doll, he lifted me with such ease his biceps flexing . He pulled at my jeans, unfastened them and whipped them down. He turned me around and bent me over the back of his sofa. I heard and felt my underwear being ripped.

"I hope your slutty mouth slobber is enough, as this is gonna hurt your pussy otherwise."

I felt him enter between my ass cheeks and before I knew it he'd got most of his cock in my ass. "How is it you dirty fag?"

I mumbled.

"Yeah I thought so," he said as he pushed it all the way in.

I couldn't believe it. I was lying over McGregor's couch, his cock deep in me and his fat swelling balls against my ass. I was just delivering food!

As my pussy opened for him like the slut it was, McGregor picked up speed.

"Oh man, you are tight. Your hole is gagging for this. Isn't it?"

"Yes sir."

"It's just what I need. A nasty slut to bang..."

He was picking up so much speed and thrusting so hard the sofa was starting to move. Any normal guy thrusting like this would be giving a hard fuck, but this was McGregor. Pounds of pure muscle. He was throwing so much force into each thrust I thought I'd split. Every bit of anger for the day, he was taking out as he got more and more aggressive. He was grabbing my shoulders, and pulling me towards him, making every millimetre count. 

"Fuck yeah.... look at me slut." I turned around as best I could, and he spat in my face. "It's your fucking lucky day ain't it?"

I nodded.

I could feel him tensing.

"I gonna cumm.." he said... and he stopped thrusting as he was deep in me and groaned, he fell forward, I was enveloped in his sweaty, muscly bruised body... as he came, all the anger from the day left him as stuck his seed deep inside me.

I felt him pull back sligthly, then dump another load....

He pulled out, my ass feeling suddenly empty. He pulled me around and pushed me to the floor... I could see another round coming as he jacked off his cock in my face, and empty another load, then another all over my face. 

He slowed, his cock went slightly limp, and I licked the copious amounts of cum from my lips.

"That, was what I needed lad." he said. "You will tell no one about this, or I will rip your fucking headd off, k?"

I nodded.

"Good boy," he said, patting me on the head. "Clean up" he said, pointing to his shower in the corner behind a privacy screen.

I got to my feet, and went to the corner, still sore from the bashing my ass had taken... I didn't think I'd be able to walk properly for days.

I reached for the water, and I heard McGregor say "No!"

I stopped, he pointed for me to sit down in the shower.

He grabbed his dick, still semi hard, pointed at me and unleashed his piss. It was warm, and plentiful and went all over my hair, and face, and washed the cum away. When he finally finished after dousing me, I felt disappointed. I didn't know if I'd get to feel his cock again, but I needed it so bad again already.

He walked off, and I started the shower for real. I thought I could hear McGregor talking, but that couldn't be as he broke his phone.

After showering and drying, I sat down on the sofa for a moment, unsure how to proceed. McGregor had gone back to eating.

"I feel much better now mate, just what I needed. You were a good hole to fuck... what's your name?"

"Nate."

"Well Nate, I was just speaking to someone who you may like to meet." He threw me my own mobile phone. A call had been made, but not to a number of mine.

The door knocked, McGregor went and unlocked it and opened it. In walked Todd Dufee.

They shook hands, and the door was locked behind Todd.

"You know those other guys I was on about?"

I nodded.

"Well here's one. Todd don't like girls, in fact he'd probably break them."

Tood nodded.

"If you thought I was rough with you, you wait until you feel this heavyweight at your ass. I don't speak from experience, I don't take it up the shitter for no one, but I've seen his handywork. Did that guy end up in hospital Todd?"

Todd just smiled.


End file.
